


Perfect Morning, Perfect Boyfriend

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [82]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Anniversary/Valentine's Day morning fluff for James and Sirius.





	Perfect Morning, Perfect Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Have some cute boyfriends bantering to warm your soul <3

James woke up in the most pleasant way possible: slowly, warmly, and with Sirius curled around him. He smiled, wiggling a little to get in a better position now that he was awake. He hadn't meant to wake Sirius up, but he did it so easily that he must have been on the edge of wakefulness anyways. Besides, now they were facing each other and that was always good. 

"Hey sweetheart," he said lowly, voice rough from sleep. He turned his head to the side and cleared his throat then got comfy again. 

Sirius hummed, a content smile on his face. "'ullo love. Sleep well?" he asked, yawning widely then snuggling closer. 

"Very. You?" 

Sirius nodded, curling against James's chest. "Could stand for a little more to be honest." 

"Aww but Si don't you know what today is?" 

"Pink day?" 

"You're such an arse," James said fondly. "And yes, it is Valentine's day, but more importantly it is our anniversary." 

"We got together on Valentine's? Bleh we're a horrible cliche how did this happen?" 

"We've always been a cliche. Best mates all through school? Pining something horrid until our other mates decided to do something about it? Being mad in love for no reason?" 

"Speak for yourself, I have all sorts of reasons." 

"You know what I mean," James said with a grin. He kissed the top of Sirius's head and laid on his back, pulling so Sirius was resting half on top of him. 

"I can't tell if you're trying to get shagged or not." 

"If it doesn't happen now, I have faith that it will happen at least twice later today." 

"Only twice? You should trust my insatiable lust more." 

"I said 'at least' what more do you want from me?" 

"A love poem." 

"A love poem," James repeated flatly. 

"Yes." 

"I love you more than life and all, but I don't think either one of us wants to hear what shite poem I would attempt to write for you." 

"I will accept a poem consisting of three little words." 

"Aw I love you too." 

"That's five words Jamie. Or four, depending on how you look at it, but either way not what I asked for." Sirius heaved a put upon sigh, sitting up and moving so he was straddling James. "What did I do to deserve a boyfriend that can't count?" 

"You don't love me for my brains," James said with a wolfish grin, pressing his hips up ever so slightly. 

"I don't love you for  _ just _ your brains," Sirius corrected, running his hands up James's bare chest. "You are a package deal, and I demand to have every piece of the original package, as ordered." 

James whistled lowly. "A high order. Not sure I can deliver on that." 

"You deliver just fine," Sirius smirked, eyes going dark and molten. "But you can try to convince me you're worth it anyways, if you want." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
